United Sovereign States
The United Sovereign States is one of the largest federations in White Giant that provides assitance to developing countries by teaching them about economics, war and the general managing of their interests, it consists of 22 powerful countries that have an outstanding economy and a sizeable defensive and offensive military. The Federal Wikia page was proposed and founded in the year 2841. The Constitution was Written and Established as De Facto in 3004 when numerous members signed it into effect. 'Ideology Statement ' Bringing Security To Those Who Seek It 'Location ' The location of the 22 countries are located in the following continents: Antilia Major, Auriga Bella, Draca Mixor, Eridana, Hercula Major, Paova Major, Lynx Minor and Virgina Bella. 'Government' For more information, read The USS Constitution Limited cabinet positions, currently 4 and the Marshall serves in accordance to the legal Constitution of the USS. The Marshall has the right to nominate any cabinet member in accordance to the Constitution of the USS. The Marshall has the exclusive right to invite any foreign nation willing to participate and cooperate with the USS, without Federal Consent. Though he is obliged to report the invite when the membership demands this, or the fact that he/she plans to invite a nation (if the membership demands it). A member can request the Marshall for a cabinet position, the member is free to select and ask for the Ministry at any given time and when the elections or a recent government change was effected. Votes for the Marshall are effected in accordance to the Constitution. The Marshall is elected every 10 years by the population, so there can be a direct and broad opportunity for every member who wishes to run for leadership. The Marshall along with the Cabinet compromise the ---------------------------------------. The Judiciary of the USS, is compromised of 3 or 4 members and it makes up the USS Federal Judicial Court. The Judicial Officers can be nominated by the Marshall and assigned by him/her, nominations can also come from the population and will be considered at the Marshall's expense in accordance to the Constitution. Every Cabinet Member must propose initiatives, acts and proposals to the people, and the latter will be made direct votes. No cabinet member shall make decisions that don't go through the member's or Marshall's consideration and voting first. Federal Treaties, Foreign Policy, Internal Policy and Courses of Action are effected in the specifications of the USS Constitution. The Judiciary of the USS has the right to question votes and work against them if they are "un-constitutional" as per the Constitution. The Government has the right to emergency powers in case of war, when membership votes would be too long to react swiftly. Or when the USS is facing a public foreign crisis or "cold war". The Judiciary of the USS cannot veto government acts or laws during emergency powers, but it may try the government, any cabinet member or the Marshall for any law or act that violated the constitution after the emergency has passed, the latter in accordance to the Constitutional Protocol. The Government can also veto population votes that are deemed contradictory, ridiculous or threatening towards the USS' Federal Security and Public Prestige. Only upon proper judgement and reflection from the cabinet first. Government can only veto 5 Federal Referendums during a term. USS Federal Cabinet The current USS Federal Cabinet Year 3010 (New Marshall, Pending Establish of Cabinet) Sovereign Marshall of the USS Samsin Valiga - An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass USS Minister of the Ministry of Internal Affairs Peter - Democratic Republic of Stritch USS Minister of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Wolfker - Kingdom of Aquitania USS Minister of the Ministry of Defense and War Tallisibeth - East Heaven Kingdom USS Minister of the Ministry of Finance and Economy Shallom - SAO Republic 'Marshall and Cabinet Timeline ' Timeline of the each term's Marshall and his/her Cabinet since Reform '2990 - 3000' Marshall - Kingdom of Constantine Foreign Affairs - Kingdom of Aquitania Finance '- An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass '''Defense & War '- East Heaven Kingdom '''3000 - 3010 Marshall -''' An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass 'Foreign Affairs - 'Kingdom of Aquitania 'Finance -' None 'Defense & War -' East Heaven Kingdom '''3010 - 3020 Marshall '- An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass '''Internal Affairs '- None 'Foreign Affairs '- Kingdom of Aquitania 'Finance '- None 'Defense & War '- East Heaven Kingdom '''3020 - 3030 Marshall '- An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass '''Internal Affairs '- None 'Foreign Affairs '- Kingdom of Aquitania 'Finance '- Merged with Marshall 'Defense & War '- East Heaven Kingdom '''3030-3040 Marshall - An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass Internal Affairs '- Democratic Republic of Stritch '''Foreign Affairs '- Spanish Kingdom 'Intelligence Ministry '- Federal Republic of Aquitania 'Finance '- SAO Republic 'Defense & War '- East Heaven Kingdom '''3040-3050 Marshall - 'An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass '''Foreign Affairs - '''Spanish Kingdom '''Intelligence Ministry - '''Federal Republic of Aquitania '''Finance - '''SAO Republic '''Defense & War - '''East Heaven Kingdom '3050-3060 Marshall - 'TBD '''Foreign Affairs - '''TBD '''Intelligence Ministry - '''TBD '''Finance - '''TBD '''Defence & War - '''TBD 'USS Federal Judicial Court The USS Judiciary's Officers Year 3010 Judicial Officer TBD Judicial Officer TBD 'Judicial Officers and Overseer Timeline' Timeline of each Judicial term's Officer and Overseer '2990 - 3000' Judicial Officer '- Republic of Stritch '''Overseer of the Constitution '- People's Republic of Brunswick '''3000 - 3010 Judicial Officer - 'Kingdom of Andreanea '''Overseer of the Constitution -' People's Republic of Brunswick '''3010 - 3020 Judicial Officer '- Kingdom of Andreanea '''Judicial Officer '- People's Republic of Brunswick '''History The USS was founded by Yugobania Empire and The Democratique in the year 2810. First called DAAFAR and was four nations strong. Around the year 2815 Yugobania Empire abdicated. The Democratique took power in the year 2816, and in a period of four years, the Yugobania Empire came back and the federation was re-named Revolutionary Nations, the federation then attracted many nations worldwide. Kingdom of Constantine, The Democratique (Withdrew); Great Britainia (Withdrew), who became the first Secretary of Defense; Mainland Aquitania, who establed the ministry of intelligence and Rotterdam (Withdrew), who founded the ministry of foreign affairs; these are and were the so called "founding fathers". Joining nearly 7 years later and more were the Confederate States of America which set the basis for the ministry of economics, the Republic of Stritch, Northern Italaca (Withdrew), among others. In that time Great Britainia began the reforms that shaped the federation radically. Around 2834 a vote to change the federation name was made, NATO was the name chosen to replace the previous one: United S Nations, with Great Britainia (Daniel Oneill) leading, the federation entered a relatively peaceful era, the beginning of the Britainian Period. The First General Assembly Era began in the Confederate Period and ended in the Third Aquitanian Period, Reform followed and the General Assembly was re established as the Second General Assembly Era in the Ardglass Period. 'Britainian Period 2836-2845' The Britainian Era lasted from 2836 to 2844, a period of eight years, it was an era of great advancement and activation for NATO, reforms were passed and ties with other federations were involved and jobs were given to different countries to aid in the development, a "key" era to the federation under the leadership of London Pride. He was ousted by the Confederate States of America and accused of tyranny. 'Confederate Period 2845-2852' Lasting from 2845 to 2852, a period of nearly eight years, a time of alliance and involment in extraplanetary issues, president Alan Watt of the Confederate States of America. He fulfilled his promise at making the USS a more democratic and liberal federation. 'Soviet Federation Alliance & Expansion' In 2844 acting on his own, General Davis´ son, Colonel Davis IV left White Giant to explore the nearby planet of Kebir Blue. Upon landing he established The Cuban Empire ''in the name of Yugo Empire. Once firmly settled he began talks with a member of the Soviet Federation, the United Autonomous Republics. After a reasonable amount of time, the two parties drafted an agreement called the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac (AQT), bounding the two federations in an alliance. Now the allied Unions are thinking on adding a third federation from Little Upsilon or Golden Rainbow to the strong alliance. NATO ISAF, a federal branch, was created as a training federation, it is currently headed by Emperor Ahmed. '2850 - 2862 Great Depression Crisis' The WG Great Economic Depression affected most of the nations in the federation, the most affected at the time was the Yugo Empire, the causes for the recession remains unknown, it is believed to have been the rapid plummet of the gold coin from 220B to 180B in just two real months, very fast for such an important currency, other believed causes are the movement of weapons and materials to space markets (movement made August 30) the countries were "panic buying" the materials that were to be moved. That may have caused the materials´ and weapons´ their rapid inflation rate and the corporations and countries that need them had to pay a much higher cost, making the price of the products created with those materials and weapons increase and so creating a "domino effect" on all major and necessary products in WG. The latter is a reasonable cause. Furtherly, with the chairman inactivity and the votes "deadlocking" everytime, the federation didnt have a leader from 2848 to 2852, and one was needed urgently in the world crisis of 2850, Wolfker of Aquitania being elected two years later. 'Aquitanian Period 2852-2870' Elected in the year 2852, Mainland Aquitania was chosen in a time of world crisis, King Richard VIII Wolfker promised to keep the federation moving and with the help of Stritch placed a more strict observation of "inactive" members. A motto for the federation was established and further alliances were planned with different federations around WG and the Star System, one which included an alliance with the Little Upsilon federation: the Independent Defense Coalition. With the reactivation of NATO FTA, the depression of 2850 dissolved away from the federation by the 2860's. When the Kosovo Crisis began, the economies of the many countries plunged again to the ground, when the Kosovo Crisis ended, the financial sectors of the members recovered 7 years later. The second country that lasted most in office without interruption in NATO history, with a total of 18 years. Just behind the Republic of Kaput, which lasted 37 years. 'Kosovo Crisis' The Kosovo Crisis, beginning in the late year 2853, was ignited by the Soviet North Korean invasion of the former United Kingdom of Takur and its refusal to remove military units from Aquitanian soil when Takur fell into Korean power, after the previous events Korea proposed the signing of a suspicious peace treaty (yet to be signed), promising to remove his troops if signed, yet Korea has not removed their troops from The Kingdom of Aquitania, as investigations from NATO grew, it was known that Korea created a federation named Kosovo Pact, action is yet to be taken from the federal high command and general votings. January 24, 2854, a voting ballot was opened to decide if the federation should go to war with Soviet North Korea´s slave, Peoples Republic of Hue, the ballot passed April 14 2854. War was cancelled the same year for various reasons, but left many nations with a huge debt and anger, after a year later, debt in the federation was significantly reduced and the countries aimed for economic recovery and advancement. 'Independent Defense Coalition Alliance' Bryce Wolfker, youngest son of Richard VIII Wolfker of Aquitania, traveled to Little Upsilon and settled a colony in the name of The Empire of Aquitania, instantly contacting the chair of the federation of the Independent Defense Coalition, forming an official Non Agression Pact within a few months, signed both in Holt City and Arcadia, capital of both chair countries. ''Little Upsilon date July 31, 2846; White Giant date September 21, 2856. '2850s Depression Re-plunge' With the lowered emphasis on salaries in corporations and the rising importance in welfare, many nations have begun to once again notice a drastic change in profits heralding another plunge in what is being known as 2850s Depression. With profits plunging again, many nation are once again forced to react to the situation. Another noticable problem is the difficulty with state corporations to get the raw materials needed for production. It is said that plans are underway to help counter what is starting to become a serious economical problem. 'Suspicions' Beginning in the year 2868, suspicions emerged regarding war and a possible attack, the federation quickly rearmed itself and enforced the defense of every country, slowing some economies. The period called by many as "The Cold War" was the cause of major defensive build up and the close monitoring of border countries. 'Accomplishments' The Era proved NATO as a world power after making a quick and large military mobilization against the Soviet North Korean threat. Activity rose and voting and participation was the strongest since the federation was founded. Cracked economies were healed quickly and efficiently twice: after the 2850's depression and after the 2853 Military Mobilization. Although people tend to extend the Great 2850 Depression all the way to the year 2860, when the economies fully recovered after mobilization. Stronger relations with the Soviet Federation, more contact with the establishment of the defunct Duchy of Vladehorn on Kebir Blue. The activity and participation in NATO that this Era enjoyed would be destroyed in the Regnum Era, activity that would return 50 years later, in the middle of Stritch's term. 'Regnum Dei 2870-2885' Elected in the year 2870, Regnum Dei quickly began to strengthen the federation by looking for more members to join. While still enjoying peace, many nations still maintain their defenses due to troubling neighbors. Over the 15 years of Regnum Dei's rule participation in the federation slumped, leading many to concern over the future of the organisation. Regnum Dei virtually and indirectly undid the accomplishments of the Aquitanian Era. 'Kaput 2885-2922' In 2872 the White Giant Republic of Kaput was formed. With strong ties to the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue, Kaput was selected in 2885 to lead NATO out of economic and diplomatic trouble. The major points for Kaput's plan were to, firstly, introduce reforms to the economy (notably a regulation scheme) and, secondly, to streamline the organisation of the federation, limiting the number of cabinet positions and forming a tight executive leadership branch called "the Directorate". The first such cabinet was established on New Year's Day 2892 and served for the majority of her rule. Kaput was elected in a landslide victory to a second term, promising to continue reform. Working alongside her ministers, she helped introduce economic regulation and played a supportive role in the diplomatic and military crises of 2902. As such, she decided to seek a third term in office in 2905. Keppy presided over the turn of the century, holding elaborate public celebrations throughout the federation. In the early 2900s Kaput mitigated growing tension between federation members and managed to get reelected to a fourth term in 2906. With her last term she initiated a referendum that all future terms in office will be a decade in length. This took effect in 2912 when she ran for a fifth and final term. She resinged as chair in October 2922 after 37 yeras of continual service as leader of the federation. Kaput's Rule is regarded as a Duplicate Tyranny from the Soviet Federation's prominent member called Spek and is unpopular in the USS, the propaganda has propelled this time frame into history and darkness. Spek is also renowned for duplicating more than a couple of nations and personalitities in the Soviet Federation to this day. 'Call of Duty 2922-2932' Among his achievements are the creation of a Forum for NATO and the enforcing of activity and other important issues concerning the federation. 'Stritchan Period 2932-2942' Stritch helped the federation become more active by reintroducing the Roll-call into the federation after many decades. There was also a economic boost aswell during this period which helped many countries, investment by enterprises rose significantly aswell. Stritch's term is widely recognized as the birth of the Second Golden Age of NATO, thanks to his strict rules on activity and new recruiting, his term was characterized as highly relaxed. The relaxed term helped for the Birth of the current NATO Culture of Roleplays and the Foundation of the UKO. '2nd Aquitanian Period 2942-2962' The second Aquitanian Era, which began in the year 2942 and ended in the year 2962, was marked by a boom in membership, jumping the total of members from 12 to 25 in just a decade. The second term accomplished the SLW-Treaty with the IRP and WGU Federations, forming a strong triple alliance in White Giant which ended in the year 2958. The Second Aquitanian Era marked a spark for activity in NATO, casual meetings are common among the members, specifically the UKO Summits and WGU-IRP-NATO Summits. 'Nova Jet Scandal' In the year 2953, Nova Jet, a relatively new member, began insulting several members after being reportedly insulted by the Marshall, a mistake as Xbox later confirmed. Nova Jet was removed from his position as Intelligence Minister, the first time a cabinet member was kicked out of the Executive Assembly in NATO History. 'Psycho Honey Issues' Issues with Psycho honey dated from the 2920's though it significantly escalated in the Second Aquitanian Era. Psycho Honey renamed one of her countries "NATO's Next" to intimidate NATO, it didn't have much effect, as most members are in secured mode and safe. 'IRP Relations' During the second term of Marshall Wolfker, relations with the IRP peaked in several ways. In the year 2953 a triple alliance between the NATO, IRP and WDU Federations was signed, called the SLW Treaty. In a few years the WDU was removed from the treaty due to growing foreign issues, including the Alamando War. The Treaty was renamed "SL-Treaty" or Savoy-London Treaty, this marked the peak of friendly IRP-NATO Relations, soon the Soviet Federation remarked interest in ties with the IRP. In the year 2957, after political turmoil in the IRP forced a change in government, the IRP-NATO relations steadily declined, until it reached its lowest point in a 2958 NATO-IRP Meeting where the IRP withdrew from the SL Treaty, forcing the dropping of the SL Documents. To date NATO is divided in Pro-IRP and Anti-IRP groups. Favouring and declining relations with the IRP respectively. '2nd Constantinian Period 2962-2972' After long years of abstaining from USS Leadership, USS Founder Camilo Souza III was voted into power in the year 2962. He implemented the first vote for Cabinet Positions, something never before done in NATO. He also relaxed relations with the IRP and encouraged friendly diplomatics with them, this worked and present day IRP-USS Relations are neutral, compared to soured relations in the past. '3rd Aquitanian Period 2972-2987' The Third Aquitanian Era was marked by the International Forum Scandal of 2981, the Election Failure of 2982 and the Dissolving of the NATO General Assembly, which was the form of Government in NATO since the 2840's. 'International Forum Scandal' The Scandal began with the misunderstood message of the Marshall Wilhelm II, where he stated, with the use of the nation's demonym that he "can't do anything African", in accordance to previous messages and in response to a threat of invasion against NATO, where the Marshall simply meant that he couldn't do anything to invade, highlighting points like Secured Mode and War Levels. The response of the affected nation, African Empire, caused response from another NATO Member, Ms Zeze and a foreign contact, Captain Crunch. The events escalated to threats, with the involvement of one more nation, Lorelei. The fight was stopped by the Marshall and the forum dispute was settled, with an apology from the Banderokian Government (Ms Zeze). The Conflict was suspected of causing strains in the already growing IRP-NATO relations, but it was quickly resolved with an exchange in messages between several IRP Officials and Chairman. 'Election Failure of 2982' The Elections, in accordance to protocol, were announced in the year 2980, with just Aquitania presenting a platform and announcing candidacy. No other nation reported participating, despite the high levels of activity and announcements of candidacy for the 2992 elections. Aquitania was introduced to the ballots, but it was rejected by a low 2-3. Since there was no other candidate, Wilhelm II remained in power, but he quickly proposed a change in government to give solution to this crisis. The proposal of dissolving the General Assembly passed and was scheduled for dissolution in the year 2987. 'Dissolving of the NATO General Assembly' It was proposed for dissolving in the year 2983 and passed, eventhough the form of government worked quite well, the General Assembly, wanted a change, a more democratically direct government. The General Assembly was dissolved in the year 2987. 'Regency Period 2987-2990' In these three years, the USS debated and decided on what would govern the membership and how, in 2989, members decided that a Constitutional Direct Democracy would be established in the year 2990. This short period is known as the Regency because Aquitania Served as Official Leader while the discussions. Aquitania never enforced or openly recognised his position. 'Reform Period 2990-3000' Reform was a Period of stagnancy and indecision, where the new government was being tested by the population, with the 2990 elections, which Constantine won. This was the time where Samsin Valiga of Ardglass began to propose and encourage his ideas of Reform and so the period is remembered as a time of innovation and obviously, reform 'Ardglass Period 3000-Present' Ardglass is one of the most innovative members in the USS and served rightfully in his term as Marshall, applying his reforms and encouraging his aspirations for the USS. (Pending more Information). 'Federal Honor Service Award' In 2945, the Marshal of NATO, Alexander II of Aquitania proposed placing an award to be given to the most excelling member in NATO every 10 years, once by every Marshall. The Award is only given to one member and only once per Marshall. The acting Marshall has the liberty of awarding one member that he/she deems as the most excelling member or one that caused great change in NATO for the greater good. The Marshall has the right to reserve the award if he/she deems no one worthy to receive it on the leader's term. 'Members Awarded' A list of all the members that have been awarded with this honor. The Fascist Kingdom of Monto-----------''First member ever awarded during the Aquitanian Term, 2945. 'Marshall Timeline General Assembly Period 2843-2987' From founding until the end of Kaput's leadership, Marshalls were elected every 8 years. The Eight year terms were set after Great Britainia's overthrow in 2844, the time previous to the term regulation was called the Irregular Period. After Kaput's final election win in 2912, she passed a law that allowed all Marshalls to be leaders for ten years at which point they were subject to reelection. She stepped down in 2922 allowing all subsequent chairs to be elected in years ending in two. *'Kingdom of Constantine'; 2809-2816, 7 years. *'The Democratique'; 2816-2820, 4 years. *'Kingdom of Constantine'; 2820-2836, 16 years. (Two Terms) *'Great Britainia;' 2835-2844, 8 years. (One Term) *'Confederate States of America;' 2844-2852, 8 years. (One Term) *'Kingdom of Aquitania;' 2852-2870, 18 years. (Two Terms) *'Regnum Dei; 2870-2885, 15 years (Two Terms) *'Republic of Kaput; '''2885-2922, 37 years (Five Terms) *'Call of Duty; '2922-2932, 10 years (One Term) *'Republic of Stritch; 2932-2942 10 years (One Term) *'Kingdom of Aquitania; '''2942-2962 20 years (Two Terms) *'Kingdom of Constantine; 2962-2972 10 years (One Term) *'Kingdom of Aquitania; '''2972-2990 18 years (One Term & a Half plus a Regency) *'GENERAL ASSEMBLY DISSOLVED ''USS Stock List As part of the joint initiative started by The United State of Megnotata and The Fascist Kindgom of Monto to boost USS economies the Economic Initiative Act was passed. This initiative led to USS members buying stock in other member states. However, some USS states complained that they did not know each other's public corporation names, so The United State of Megnotata offered a solution, a USS stock list. 'Priority Stocks' USS Daily Telecom'' Hanma selis 22:47, September 9, 2011 Wolfker 22:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Federations Category:NATO Category:Soviet Federation Category:Stock List